


Lies She Told

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Robb Lives, Robb has conquered the Iron Throne, Robb's Alive, Sansa's Lies, Sansa-centric, king in the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has won the war and is ready to find his sister. Unfortunately for him, Sansa is not the same little girl who left Winterfell all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies She Told

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little Sansa, she is my favorite character. I want the world for her.

“We found her Your Grace,” a Stark soldier tells his King.

 

Robb Stark, King in the North and Conqueror of the Iron Throne, turns to look at the soldier. “Take me to her,” he commands.

 

He runs, chasing the man leading him to his sister. It does not matter that he does not look like a King. It does not matter that people will call it a weakness, call _her_ his weakness. When you’ve lost everyone, you cling to what is left, and _she_ is left.

 

What he finds…

 

…breaks him.

 

Sansa is curled in a corner of a room. Her back is to the wall but her upper body is twisted so her hand is pressed to the wall and her face is half hidden by her hair. She’s panting, her nails are scratching lightly against the stone, and her eyes are open wide and wild. She looks crazed against the stone.

 

When he attempts to step towards her she screams, loud and echoing screams that make Cersei Lannister smirk from her dungeon cell.

 

“Sansa…”

 

_“King’s Landing is my home now.”_

“Sansa, listen to me, my voice; it is Robb, your brother… Sansa!”

 

_“I love his grace with all my heart.”_

“Sansa… hear me… please…”

 

_“Whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part. You know that!”_

“You’re safe Sansa, I promise. They will never hurt you again.”

 

_“My father was a traitor, my mother and brother are traitors. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey.”_

“What is wrong with her?”

 

_“I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love.”_

“She’s been through a lot Your Grace, I believe she’s developed a sickness of the mind.”

 

_“I’m not good enough for him.”_

“Can she be helped?”

 

_“I am counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the King in sight of the gods.”_

“I fear not Your Grace, they had her to long.”


End file.
